Fever Drunk
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: A giddy Lois has fun at the Fortress of Solitude...until Superman ruins everything. Lois/Clark Based on the animated series- Adventures of Superman.


Fever Drunk

A Superman- Animated Series Fanfic

I am wonderfully, deliciously warm.

Has it finally reached a comfortable non-Krytponian temperature in here? Thank God. I might actually be able to skip my hot bath. I'm still stealing a blanket though. No telling how frigid the rest of this castle of cold will be.

With blanket wings, I sail out the door in search of the man who calls this frozen snowball home. Show tunes match my mood so I try out some dance moves in the empty hallway to match. I stumble a few times but hey, I never admitted to being graceful. I make up for it with raw enthusiasm.

I don't remember ever feeling this way. It's kind of euphoric. A gal could get used to it.

I duck my head into each open doorway I pass. "Clarkie? Hmm, not here."

"Gotcha! Nope."

Must be weird, having two real names, them both being you and yet not; having to shift between the two, making sure not to answer to the one you aren't.

I wonder...has he ever got mixed up? I spend the next few moments trying to formulate other names he could answer to, testing them out at a couple entrances. "Superclark?" "Kentman?"

I creep around the next door frame and, bending at the waist to peer in, singsong, "Suuuperkent!" Giggling, the room gets a quick once-over. "Where are ya?"

"Lois?"

I give an undignified eek at the unexpected response, windmilling before falling down on my backside. I scoot around and find Clark coming towards me, a quizzical look on his face. I suddenly find the whole situation hilarious. He looks huge from down here! Snorting and laughing, I right myself.

He raises a brow in concern, "You feeling ok?"

"Never better. Why?"

His hand is at my forehead before I can blink. "Hey," I attempt to bat it away. "You inferring I'm a liar Smallville?"

The smile he offers is an indulgent one."Just as I thought."

"I think you think too much. My mom used to say if you think too hard, smoke comes out of your ears. Do you think that's true?" I absently trace the emblem on his suit. "Don't want to cook your brain. You might need it later."

He's actually smirking at me. "You're fever drunk."

"Pfft! I'm not drunk! You need to have drank lots of drinks to get drunk silly man." I punctuate the fact with a finger to his chest. Spinning out, I lose the blanket.

I feel like I want to go everywhere at once. I could probably give the Energizer Bunny a run for his money with what I'm buzzing on. I usually only get this jolt when I'm falling through a window or something.

"Got a problem with me being happy there Tights?" I twirl back to his side. "Gotta loosen up a little. Unfurl your cape."

"Oh, I think your loose enough for both of us right now Lois," he replies, grabbing my hand before I can twist out again. "You might be feeling great right now but my guess is when the other symptoms finally hit, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Speaking of tunes...You got cameras in this place? Because I gave a great performance a little while ago. Dance gold if you ask me. Maybe one of your tin heads caught it on tape." I squint behind him but guess his robotic servants are off polishing something.

He tips my chin back in his direction and I find myself being examined. "What?"

"Do me a favour and stand still for a moment."

I put a hand on my hip."Why?"

"Indulge me."

I give a dramatic groan. "You are really raining on my parade Kent. Fine. Can promise you it won't change a thing though."

"We'll see." He stands there, arms crossed, staring at me. Like I'd be intimidated by his huge muscles. Ha.

"My guess is you've been coasting off fumes since you woke up this morning. The fever is giving you an energy rush but it's temporary. It can't keep you going forever. If I'm right..."

He relaxes his posture and rests his hands on my shoulders.

I reach for the giddy, happy feeling...the high powered hum I'd just been enjoying but it's ebbing. The harder I grasp at it, the quicker it goes. And I'm not liking its replacement.

I see the apology in his eyes before I experience the complete crash, the lack of movement setting off a chain reaction of exhaustion and dizziness. It hits hard, like the jerk of a suddenly braking car. I slump onto his chest in defeat, mumbling at the unfairness of it all.

His chuckle rumbles against my ear. "Not a peep Kent."

I can sense the smile in his words too. "Wouldn't dream of it Lois."

God, I hate it when he's right.


End file.
